dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: The Mrovian Series: Nitro saga
The Nitro saga is the second segment of The Mrovian series. Characters *Cuber *Chaiva *Kailon *Nitro *Fassfu *Kirka *Srief *Borgur *Nukket *Zota *Salhior *Ashuroas *Quoeyg *Aysuida *Fadjist *Guirrom *Saibron *Fayg *Krant *Litri *Lunuma *Kaesh *Sowrspot *Baquilia *Tanghor *Tarofky *Jelsun *Hikain *Hwaninbum *Pukcoläsic *Nroop Character gallery Kid_Cuber.png|Cuber (kid) Kid_Chaiva.png|Chaiva (kid) Kailon.png|Kailon Nukket.png|Nukket Salhior.png|Salhior Aysuida.png|Aysuida Cuber.jpg|Cuber (adult) Theme The theme song for this saga is Leave Out All The Rest by Linkin Park. Story Chapter 1: Kailon's True Power Cuber: Come on, I was so close to winning this time. Chaiva: Well you weren’t close enough. Cuber: I can’t believe I still haven’t beaten you once. Even when I get stronger, you always end up winning anyway. Chaiva: You’re not the only one getting stronger, Cuber. Kailon: My turn! Cuber: Wait until the next planet. We’re tired and we don’t have healing tanks. Kailon: Okay… Chaiva: We’ll go here next. It’s still pretty far away from Frieza’s empire. Cuber: Got it. You’ll get to fight when we get there. Kailon: Yay! Soldier #1: Lord Nitro… Nitro: You wished to see me? Soldier #1: Yes, your highness. A pair of Attack Balls hailing from Frieza’s empire are on approach to Planet Nitro 297. Nitro: Frieza? We only just claimed that planet weeks ago. What does he want? Soldier #1: There’s more, milord. We have scanned their interiors and believe the occupants to be Saiyan children – three in total. Nitro: Is that so? Very well then, you are dismissed. Nitro: Kirka, I will personally pay these Saiyans a visit, and you are to come with me. Kirka: As you wish, milord. Nitro: General Fassfu, I trust that you will keep everything in order while I’m gone? Fassfu: Of course, your highness. Nitro: Good. I thought my brother exterminated all of the Saiyans. It seems that he was sloppy in his attempt at genocide. Some day, his hubris will come back to bite him. Cuber: I thought you said we were still far away from Frieza’s empire! Chaiva: That’s what the computer said! Cuber: Are you sure? Chaiva: Why wouldn’t I be? It doesn’t matter now. Let’s turn our scouters on and see if there are any more of them. We’ll wipe them out before they can start tracking us. Cuber: Alright. Come on, Kailon, let’s go. Kailon: Bad guys? Cuber: Yeah. We’re gonna kill all of them so they can’t find us. Chaiva: At least they’re all pretty weak. You’re welcome to join in. Cuber: Right. Cuber: Di-did you just see what I thought I saw? Chaiva: We need to get out of here! Nitro: Hello, Saiyans. I am Nitro, Emperor of the Southern Empire of the Planet Trade Organization. You are trespassing and have destroyed one of my outposts; such an offense is punishable by death. However, I will let you live if you serve under me. Nitro: I haven’t got all day. If you do not answer me soon, I will assume you’ve chosen death. Or perhaps you need some convincing first. Nukket? Chaiva: Cuber! Kailon: Brother! Kailon: You...you hurt him… Nukket: Heh, what are you going to do with a power level of only 4,000? Kailon: I’ll kill you! Nukket: What?! Nitro: Now that is power I can use. Chaiva: I knew Kailon was strong, but I've never seen anything like that before. I never believed in the story, but could he be it? Is Kailon a Super Saiyan? Chaiva: Come on, let’s get you out of here. Cuber: Where’s...Kailon…? Chaiva: I...I think he’s the Legendary Super Saiyan. He just killed one of those guys like it was nothing. Cuber: He...is? Dad would be so proud… Cuber: Wait...what about Kailon…? Chaiva: Don’t worry; I’ll take him with me when he kills Nitro and his minions. Cuber: Thanks, Chaiva...I’ll see you later… Chaiva: Don’t mention it. I’ll catch up with you when this is over. Chaiva: Get ‘em, Kailon. Chapter 2: The Mrovians Nitro: Bravo. I may have lost some of my strongest warriors, but you’re far stronger than any of them. Join me, and– Nitro: How dare you?! Nitro: You stubborn monkey! No wonder my brother chose to drive you all to extinction! You’ve costed me valuable warriors and an entire planet! Chaiva: Oh, no… Chaiva: I’m sorry, Cuber...you won’t be able to see your brother again. Nitro: You might be strong, but… you’re still nothing compared to me. Kirka: Milord… Nitro: Get us out of here. Kirka: Of course, sir. Cuber: What? Where am I? Salhior: I see you have awoken. Cuber: Where am I?! Where’s Chaiva and Kailon?! Salhior: You came alone. Your vessel arrived several hours ago and we found your broken body inside. As you can see, we have seen to your full recovery. Cuber: You’re lying! She said she’d come with my brother! Why am I so slow? Salhior: I do not lie. We have scanned the entire system to ensure that no others had accompanied you. Cuber: Let me go! Salhior: You wish to be released? You are a Saiyan, yes? Then show me what you are made of. If you can defeat me in combat, I will grant you your freedom. Cuber: How can I fight you when I’m stuck in here? Salhior: Worry not. You will be allowed to use your full power when we battle. Salhior: Whenever you are ready. Cuber: You’re going down. Salhior: Fight me seriously, or do not fight me at all. I am waiting. Ashuroas: Perhaps the High Council is right. It amazes me that you managed to convince them to allow the Saiyan to live. Salhior: You know as much as I do that Frieza had betrayed the Saiyans. I will not deny that he could still be working for the Planet Trade Organization, but he is just a child and came here alone. Given his condition and responses upon his arrival, he certainly did not come knowing that he would find us. Ashuroas: I only voice my concern for you, Supreme Admiral, as you have agreed to ‘take full responsibility’ for any negative consequences that may come with keeping the Saiyan alive. Salhior: Worry not, Ashuroas. I will continue to keep a watchful eye on the Saiyan. Cuber: What do you want? Salhior: I do not believe we have been properly acquainted, Saiyan. I am Salhior, Supreme Admiral of the Mrovian Navy. And you are...? Cuber: Cuber. Salhior: Tell me, Cuber. What brings you to the Mrovian Republic? Cuber: I was with a friend and my brother. After Frieza betrayed the Saiyans, we managed to escape. We kept it up for a long time, but we accidentally landed on a planet owned by a guy named Nitro. One of Nitro’s soldiers almost killed me, but my friend got me off the planet. She said they would follow me after my brother killed Nitro and his soldiers. You told me they never came. I wish I knew what happened to them. Salhior: Nitro? Do you mean Frieza’s younger brother? Cuber: He’s Frieza’s brother? Salhior: Yes, and I can assure you, he is very much alive. Cuber: Wait, so does that mean...no… I’ll never get to see them ever again. I won’t get to see Kailon...my brother, the Legendary Super Saiyan, kill Frieza...and...I’ll never get the chance to beat Chaiva. Salhior: The likelihood of their survival is indeed slim. However, you are a Saiyan. If I recall, you are from a species of warriors who care only about strength and combat. Salhior: Will you continue to allow your friend and brother go unavenged? Salhior: I can help you become stronger. Cuber: You can? Salhior: But first, you must promise me that while you learn under my tutelage, you will not bring any harm to my people, and you are not to pilot any of our vessels without my permission. In return, you will no longer be held prisoner. Do we understand each other? Cuber: Yes…I promise I won’t hurt anyone. Salhior: Good. Now wipe your tears and follow me. We will begin your training immediately. Brace yourself. Cuber: For what? Cuber: Whoa...what just happened? Salhior: Behold the Lance of Mrov, the mightiest warship of the Mrovian Fleet. This is where your training will take place. Cuber: Whoa, this ship is huge! Salhior: This is actually just the training ground for our warriors. We are only in a section of the entire vessel. Cuber: No way… Salhior: I understand your astonishment, and you will have plenty of opportunities to explore the ship. Are you ready to begin? Cuber: Yeah, definitely. Chapter 3: Path of a Warrior Salhior: Quoeyg, set the gravity to 100 g. Quoeyg: It will be done, Supreme Admiral. Cuber: Wait, what? Salhior: For one who effortlessly endures the unrelenting forces of relativistic acceleration, this amount of gravity should be nothing to you. Yet here you lie, unable to even stand. Salhior: Very well, then. Set the gravity to 50 g. Salhior: We have much to do. Salhior: You have relied too much on your scouters in the past. You must reach out with your mind. Cuber: But that’s what scouters are for! Can’t you guys make them? Salhior: Mrovian warriors have no need for such primitive tools. We are all trained to sense energy. Cuber: How do you know I’ll be able to sense energy? Salhior: You ask too many unnecessary questions. If you must be enlightened, so be it. Salhior: I will close my eyes. You may attack me however you wish. Salhior: Do you see now? Cuber: Are you sure you didn’t open your eyes just once? Salhior: If you need proof, I will show it to you. Quoeyg? Cuber: Ugh, fine. Scouters blow up all the time anyway. Salhior: Are you ready then? Cuber: Yeah, let’s do this again. Salhior: Reach out with your mind. Salhior: Well done. Cuber: Thanks. I think I’m getting the hang of it now. Aysuida: I am now off-duty, father. You wished to see me? Salhior: Yes, Aysuida. Come with me. Salhior: Do you remember the Saiyan who arrived on Glaysia? Aysuida: Yes, and you convinced the High Council to allow him life. What about him? Salhior: I have been training the boy and he is becoming a mighty warrior. Aysuida: What? And what of the Council? Salhior: They know only that he is under my watchful eye. Aysuida: Father, this is dangerous. If the Saiyan decides to betray us… Salhior: He has lost his friend and his own brother to Nitro and wishes only to be able to avenge them. As you know, the Arcosian’s empire is expanding increasingly close to the Mrovian Republic. Should Nitro choose to declare war upon our people, the Saiyan boy can aid us in defeating him. Aysuida: Even so, what if the Council discovers what you have hidden from them? Salhior: I will ensure that they do not. Should that come to pass, however, I will accept their judgement, whatever it may be. Regardless, you have not had an adequate partner to spar with for many years. Aysuida: Are you suggesting that I use this Saiyan to improve my skills as a warrior? Salhior: Indeed. After all, you often lament to me how none of your peers are able to offer you such practice. Aysuida: Your faith in this lesser being is perplexing. Salhior: And why do you assume he is a lesser being? Aysuida: Saiyans are nothing more than savages who live to only fight and kill. Salhior: I once thought as you do, daughter, but I have come to learn much from the boy since I have taken him in as my pupil. In time, your perception of him will also change. Salhior: Cuber, this is my daughter, Aysuida. She is the second strongest warrior in the Republic. Cuber: I’m guessing you want me to fight her? Salhior: Indeed. She may not be as strong as I am, but do not take her lightly. Cuber: Of course. Salhior: You may begin whenever you are ready. Cuber: That was like thirty kilometers. Aysuida: I did not expect you to have the will to continue. Your tenacity is most commendable. Cuber Is she mocking me? Salhior: That is enough for today. Cuber: She really is strong. Kind of like someone I knew… Salhior: Do not let this defeat discourage you, Cuber. No other warrior has done so well against Aysuida in decades. I will return to the bridge; go to Quoeyg if you need to be healed. Cuber: Yes, master. Aysuida: Father, I will admit that I have misjudged the Saiyan. He has exceeded my expectations. Salhior: I am glad that you have kept an open mind. But before you go, I have a favor to ask of you. Aysuida: Yes, father? Salhior: Do not speak of this to the High Council. Aysuida: You have my word. Chapter 4: Proving Intentions Salhior: Most impressive. You have come so far. Cuber: Thanks, master, but I’m still nowhere near your level. Salhior: In time, you will be. I must return to Mrov. I look forward to our next battle. Cuber: Yeah, I’ll see you then. Mrovian Warrior 1: Admiral, multiple Galatrix vessels are on approach. Ashuroas: I did not think those vermin would ever be so bold. Bring them down! Ashuroas: Pursue them! They will not breach Glaysia’s defenses! Mrovian Warrior 2: Admiral Salhior, our shielding is depleted! The Keeper of the Hidden cannot take another hit of that caliber! Cuber: Sorry I’m late. Cuber: I didn’t miss any, did I? I don’t sense anything that doesn’t belong here anymore. Ashuroas: You have slain them all, Saiyan, and for that...I was wrong to ever doubt you or the Supreme Admiral. This was not your fight, and yet you have saved us all. Cuber: Thanks, I guess. I’ve lived here for so long. I thought I’d lend a hand. Ashuroas: The Council may still mistrust you, but I will not forget what you have done for us today. Fadjist: Supreme Admiral Salhior. Salhior: High Councilor Fadjist. I imagine you wish to speak about the Saiyan. I know I have violated the terms we have agreed upon. You may refuse any explanation I have to offer, but know that I– Fadjist: The High Council has witnessed the Galatrix’s invasion of Glaysia and the valiancy of the Saiyan’s actions. Neither of you will be punished and the Saiyan may continue to live free; after all, he has done so under your care all these years without bringing harm to the Republic. Salhior: You...have my thanks. Fadjist: You have always served our people well, Supreme Admiral. We are aware that your intentions are pure, even if we may sometimes perceive your actions as reckless. Quoeyg: Now that you have joined the Mrovian Navy, we have prepared a suit of combat armor for you. Cuber: I’m so much smaller than the rest of you. Did you really make a suit just to fit me? Quoeyg: Indeed. We have always monitored your physical dimensions. Constructing this suit for you was not too difficult a task. Cuber: Nice! You even remembered about my tail. Quoeyg: You may put it on whenever you are ready. Cuber: Uh, how do I do that? Quoeyg: Your neural implant. The armor will teleport onto your body. Cuber: Oh, right. Cuber: Whoa, awesome… Quoeyg: Now, are there any colors you would prefer for your armor? Chapter 5: Destiny Before Pursuit Fassfu: King Nitro. Nitro: Ah, General Fassfu, I was wondering when you would return. What do you have to report? Fassfu: We have laid claim to all of Frieza’s and Cooler’s planets and their respective armies. Many planets have already pledged loyalty to you. A few may take some convincing, but they’ll come around soon enough. Nitro: Excellent. Finally, after all these years, the Planet Trade Organization is mine. Kirka: Lord Nitro– Nitro: King Nitro. Kirka: Y-yes, of course, King Nitro. Nitro: Continue… Kirka: What will you do about the other members of your family? Nitro: What of them? Kirka: My king, erm, Lord Frieza’s son, Kuriza, is still alive… I don’t expect he’ll take kindly to you laying claim to his father’s empire… Not to mention your uncles Arcterial and Icer are out there too. I have been receiving reports on their movements, and it appears they are both gathering forces and carving out their own territories. Nitro: It does not surprise me that with my father and brothers gone, my uncles have begun plotting against me. Kirka: B-but the boy…the line of succession- Nitro: I am fully aware of the laws of succession in my empire, Kirka. My brother’s son will not rule over me. Kirka: He will try to take what he thinks is his by rights. Nitro: He will try, and he will die, just like his father. Send Admiral Po and his fleet to those planets that still need persuading. And do not take long; I would like the empire to returned to me by the time I am finished with the Mrovians. Speak, Kirka. You look like you have something to say. Kirka: With all due respect, my king, would it not be wiser to deal with your family before invading a foreign empire? Nitro: The Mrovians may be hiding away on a few worlds here and there, but they are intelligent, cunning, and powerful. Their technological capabilities surpass even our own. Imagine, Kirka: if my scientists knew what the Mrovians did… Kuriza, Arcterial, Icer…none of them would stand a chance against me. And they won’t. Your spy has already found one of the Mrovian worlds - Kuludug, was it? That is where I will go. This should not take long. When I return, I’ll kill the remaining traitors myself. Until then, keep an eye on my daughter for me. Kirka: Of course, my king. Nitro: Should anything happen to her, I will kill you… but not before making you watch every member of your species and your homeworld burn. Do I make myself clear, Kirka? Kirka: Indeed, King Nitro. I am, as always, your faithful servant. Mrovian Warrior 1: Supreme Admiral, we are receiving a transmission from Kuludug. Guirrom: Supreme Admiral Salhior, this is Admiral Guirrom of the Bringer of Judgement. The Planet Trade Organization has invaded Kuludug in overwhelming numbers. I humbly request your aid. Salhior: Continue to hold them off. We are on our way. We always knew this day would come. Guirrom: Supreme Admiral, I have dire news. A powerful enemy from the Planet Trade Organization is corrupting the minds of our warriors. We have not been able to eliminate him and have already been forced to kill our brethren under his control. Salhior: Yes, I can sense him. He will be dealt with swiftly. Cuber: Admiral Guirrom, I’ve exterminated the pest. I’m going to the largest gathering of enemies. Withdraw your warriors from that area so I don’t accidentally kill them too. Guirrom: Understood. I will recall my forces from the location you have requested. Lunuma: So you’re the one who killed Litri. That was impressive, but not impressive enough. Lunuma: With a power level of 70,000, you can’t win against me. Cuber: Really? Then come on. Lunuma: So arrogant. You won’t live to regret taunting me. Lunuma: This isn’t possible! You’re only at 70,000! Lunuma: This is a new scouter; how can it already be broken?! Cuber: It’s not broken. Lunuma: What? Cuber: But I’ll break it for you. Lunuma: No… Salhior: Cuber has eliminated all major threats. Continue your fight, warriors. We are nearly done! Mrovian Warrior 2: Supreme Admiral, another ship has warped in! It is– Salhior: Nitro…we must evacuate the colony! Cuber: Nitro… Nitro: Interesting...I did not expect the Mrovians to have a Saiyan on their side, and a powerful one no less. Not to mention, you somehow seem to know my name. Cuber: You killed my brother and my friend. Nitro: I remember now. You’re the boy whom Nukket nearly killed. I see that you’ve become much stronger since then. My offer from that day is still on the table. Cuber: You don’t get it. Nitro: Pardon? Cuber: I’ve dreamt of vengeance...chased it for years, and now it’s here before me. You will not live to see tomorrow. Chapter 6: Sterilization Protocol Nitro: Did you actually think you stood a chance? At least you can take comfort in knowing that you will be reunited with your brother soon. Nitro: What?! Nitro: Mrovians, you stand before King Nitro, emperor of the Planet Trade Organization! I have beaten your champion! Your technological achievements are not unknown to us! If you join my empire, I will cease the slaughter of your people, but should you defy me, I will make sure you all suffer...every last one of you! Either way, your worlds, your ships, and everything else you own will be mine! Mrovian Warrior 3: Supreme Admiral, those who have survived have been evacuated to the ships. Salhior: Good. Now we must destroy Kuludug. Nitro will not possess our world. Nitro: Perhaps you didn’t hear me clearly! I– Salhior: We hear you, Nitro. We will not become slaves to your dreadful empire. You may have won today, but so long that there are Mrovians who draw breath, you will never break us. Salhior: All vessels, ready your weapons, now! Nitro: Are your measly ship cannons supposed to scare me? Salhior: Warriors, unleash your fury! Salhior: Councilors, as you know, Kuludug was lost. Nitro himself arrived with the invasion force and was too powerful for us to stop. He has made it clear that he intends to enslave us and claim our technologies for himself. We currently believe that Nitro is unaware of the locations of our other worlds, or he would have invaded them already. Fadjist: We have the locations of Nitro’s planets, correct? Salhior: Yes, Councilor Fadjist. Fadjist: You and the other admirals are to destroy the nearest of Nitro’s outposts. Do not allow him any footing to continue his invasion. Salhior: Understood. Is there anything else you require of me? Fadjist: That will be all, Supreme Admiral Salhior. You are dismissed. Salhior: Open a channel to the other admirals. Salhior: Brothers, sisters, the Arcosian emperor Nitro has declared war upon our people and wishes to enslave us. Salhior: The High Council has tasked us with destroying all of Nitro’s outposts that are immediate threats to the Republic. Salhior: We should not, however, condemn the unaffiliated to such fates. You are to focus only on Nitro’s minions and spare as many innocents as can. Salhior: Should Nitro’s forces overwhelm your fleet and you have no other choice, you may initiate the Sterilization Protocol. Salhior: The Mrovian Republic will not fall. In honor of Gykul! Quoeyg: Supreme Admiral, Cuber wishes to speak with you. He is currently on the training ground. Salhior: You wished to see me? Cuber: Yes, master. Salhior: You want to talk about Nitro. Cuber: Yes. After all these years, I finally got the chance to avenge my brother and friend, but I failed. Salhior: We are still fighting a war against Nitro’s empire. You will get another opportunity to face him before this is over. Cuber: I know. Thanks to your training, I’m now far stronger than any Saiyan I’ve ever known, and I might even be a Super Saiyan. I know you’re busy running the Navy, but you’re the only one who can help me raise my power quickly enough to give me a realistic shot at putting an end to Nitro and all those who follow him. Salhior: Very well. Cuber: Really? Salhior: I may still be more powerful than you at present, but Nitro’s strength no doubt transcends far beyond my own. I have reason to believe that he has been holding back most of his power. Only you have the ability to surpass him, Cuber. Perhaps you only care to avenge your brother and friend, but your victory will put an end to this war and save the Mrovian Republic. Cuber: Alright, then let’s not waste time. Fayg: You called for me, King Nitro? Nitro: Hello, Fayg. I have something for you. Fayg: This is about the Mrovians, isn’t it? Nitro: Indeed. The Mrovians have begun destroying some of my outposts that border my empire to the east. Given their aggressiveness, they will undoubtedly attack Planet Nitro 458 soon. You will go there and infiltrate one of their vessels when they arrive. From what I understand, not even the Mrovians’ finest detectors can sense you, and you can maintain a telepathic link across virtually any distance. Fayg: That is correct, King Nitro. Nitro: Good. Notify me when you arrive on Mrov. When I give the order, assassinate the members of the High Council. Now, do you have any questions? Fayg: No, my king. I will find Mrov; they will never see me coming. Salhior: Cuber. Cuber: Yes? Salhior: Typhon’s facility is under attack by Nitro’s forces. While Nitro himself is not present, his forces are being led by his General, Fassfu. Among all of our enemies in this war, Fassfu’s power is second only to Nitro’s. Cuber: You want me to go there. Salhior: The Fortress of Attainment is the only warship capable of killing a being of Fassfu’s caliber, but its Sterilizer should only be used as a last resort; not only could Fassfu evade its fire, but it would mean the destruction of Typhon. Make haste; there is little time. Cuber: Understood. I’m on my way. Chapter 7: Devious Diversion Chapter 8: Invasion of Mrov Chapter 9: End of Another Emperor Chapter 10: Unfortunate Divergence Chapter 11: Gladiator Chapter 12: Champion of the Arena Chapter 13: Biding Time Chapter 14: Category:Hyper Zergling Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction where GT is not canon Category:Canon Respecting